


Crescendo to the Carnival

by bmo, voidofbreath (bmo)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Infidelity, M/M, Quadrant Confusion, Sadstuck, Sloppy Makeouts, Sober Gamzee, Sopor Slime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmo/pseuds/bmo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmo/pseuds/voidofbreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros is trying out his new robot legs and Gamzee wants to help. The second worst rap-off in paradox space leads to sloppy makeouts, regret, anger, and the desire to kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescendo to the Carnival

Gamzee had given up trying to sell sleeping time on his horn pile. He’d much rather go back to his block, get a slice of pie and find his best bro, wherever he got off to. Terezi was giggling, while Equius was looking a bit disgruntled.

  
“D --> Why would you tell him to go on those 100dicrous stairs. He is not e%ceptionally skilled with his new appendages yet and will surely injure himself.”  
  
Gamzee smirked a little and thought “SoUnDs lIkE My bRoThEr nEeDs sOmE MoThEr fUcKiN HeLp”  
  
Tavros was just where Gamzee thought he’d find him. But he was laying face down on the ground, and Gamzee was hoping he wouldn’t hurt his self esteem any more than the fall did.  
  
“TaVbRo, WhY ArE YoU JuSt uP AnD LoUnGiNg aT ThE BoTtOm oF ThEsE StAiRs?”  
  
“wELL, i WAS WARNED ABOUT THEM,,, bUT i TRIED ANYWAY,” answered Tavros, rolled over on his back with a bit of a defeated look on his face.  
  
“I MoThEr fUcKiN BeLiEvE ThAt yOu cAn dO It, BuT MaYbE YoU JuSt nEeD SoMe hElP FrOm yOuR BeSt bRo” said Gamzee, reaching out a hand to Tavros. “We cAn bEaT ThEsE StAiRs tOgEtHeR”  
  
The two slowly climbed the stairs together, Tavros getting used to his new legs and Gamzee spotting him.  
  
“uH, gAMZEE, wE HAVEN'T REALLY HUNG OUT MUCH SINCE WE GOT HERE,,, aND i'M REALLY CRAVING A GOOD SLAM,”  
  
“Aw mOtHeR FuCkIn yEaH BrOtHeR. lEt's gO Up tO My bLoCk, StArT Up sOmE SiCk bEaTs, SlAm a fEw fAyGoS, aNd gEt oUr mOtHeR FuCkIn PeAnUt BuTtEr AnD jAm oN,” offered Gamzee.  
  
“hAHA, cAUSE OF OUR BLOOD COLORS,,,” giggled Tavros at the little pun.  “yEAH, i'VE GOT SOME SWEET RHYMES BREWING IN MY THINK PAN,,, bUT, uH, mOSTLY ABOUT THESE NEW LEGS THOUGH,” Tavros said turning to Gamzee with the biggest grin stretched across his face.  
  
“MaN, yOu aRe lItErAlLy gOiNg tO KiCk tHe sHiT OuT Of tHeSe cHiLl rHyMeS. yOuR LeGs aRe mOtHeR FuCkIn mIrAcLeS AnD DeSeRvE A MiRtHfUl cElEbRaTiOn.”  
  
After conquering the stairs, Gamzee guided Tavros to his respiteblock. He hadn’t gotten any whimsy on since before the game started. The most fun he had was setting up his horn pile in the commune, but Karkat wouldn’t let anyone get their sleep on. Also nobody was willing to pay his fee, even though it was basically free.  
  
When they got up to his block, Gamzee jumped as he heard a loud honk. “YoU'Ve gOtTa wArN Me aBoUt tHaT, i gEt fUcKiN ScArEd iF I'M NoT ExPeCtInG It.”  
  
“uH,,, oH, sORRY, i ACCIDENTALLY STEPPED ON IT, hAHAHAHA, bEING ABLE TO STEP ON THINGS IS PRETTY GREAT THOUGH }:)” Tavros said gleefully, kicking the horn out of the way. He decided to plop down on a pile of empty Faygo bottles instead of the horns, trying to be a better guest.  
  
“YoU StIr uP ThOsE StRiCt bEaTs wHiLe i gRaB Us sOmE FrOsTy bReWs.” Gamzee pulled out two bottles from his thermal hull and picked up a pie from the counter.  
  
Tavros pulled out his portable music playing device and plugged it into Gamzee’s speakers after finding the sweetest beats for the occasion.  
  
“YeS BrOtHeR, tHeSe bEaTs aRe sO ChIlL.”  
“wELL, tHEY ARE SUFFERING FROM A PRETTY SEVERE CASE OF HYPOTHERMIA, wE'RE GONNA HAVE TO WARM THEM UP WITH A THICK BLANKET OF RHYME,”  
  
Gamzee joined Tavros in the pile, handing him a bottle of Dr Faygo and cracking open a bottle of Grape for himself.  
  
"fIrSt i gOtTa gEt mY SnAcK On. WaNt tO ShArE SoMe oF ThIs dElIcIoUs sLiMe? BaKeD FrEsH ToDaY."  
"wELL, i REALLY SHOULDN'T, iT DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE YOU HAVE ALL THAT MUCH LEFT, bUT,,, i HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO TRY A LITTLE BIT"  
Gamzee handed him the slice and Tavros squeamishly took a small bite out of it.  
"tHAT IS,,, sURPRISINGLY GOOD, bUT i DON'T WANT TO MESS UP MY THINK PAN WITH TOO MUCH, sO ONLY ONE SLICE,"  
"mAn, I'Ve nEvEr eVeN HeArD Of tHaT BeFoRe, BuT yOu ThInK wHaT yOu GoTtA tHiNk.” He ate his piece in a few bites before reloading his own plate. Normally he just ate straight from the tin, but this was a special day with a special guest and he wanted to be a bit more classy than that.  
  
"aLRIGHT,i'M GONNA START US OFF,,," Tavros said after finishing his slice.  
  
"lEGS MADE OF TITANIUM,  
bY A GUY WHO IS KINDA BRAINY, uM,,,  
i CAN FINALLY STAND UP TALL,  
aS LONG AS i DON'T TAKE A FALL,”  
  
"bUnS HaRd aS StAiNlEsS StEeL,  
mEtAl lEgS LoOk aLl sLeNdErLy,  
BuT CaN YoU EvEn fEeL,  
mE TiCkLiNg tHeM TeNdErLy?"  
  
Gamzee tickled behind Tavros’s new knee. Tavros kicked his leg out and laughed, "yES i CAN! sTOOOOP!" Gamzee was grateful for his thick clown makeup, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to hide the purple heat in his face. Tavros playfully punched Gamzee in the side after the tickling stopped.  
  
"uH,,, wHERE WAS i? oH YEAH,,,,"  
  
“fINALLY OUT OF MY WHEELCHAIR,  
hONESTLY, iT REALLY IS  FAIR,  
tO GET THE CHANCE TO BE THIS HAPPY,  
bOY i HOPE i DON'T SOUND TOO SAPPY,"  
  
"tAvBrO, iT'S A MoThEr fUcKiN  mIrAcLe.  
MaKeS My eYeS FuLl oF TeArS AnD AlL.  
nEvEr tHoUgHt yOu'd wAlK AgAiN,  
bUt yOu'rE DoInG It mY CyBoRg fRiEnD"  
  
"i'VE GOT THE CONFIDENCE OF rUFIO,  
fEEL LIKE A GOD TIER, dON'T YOU KNOW,  
bUT STILL WORRIED ABOUT ALL THOSE STAIRS,  
kEEP FALLING LIKE SOME BROKEN CHAIRS,"  
  
"yOu cAn tAkE On eVeRy sTaIr,  
As lOnG As wE Do iT As a pAiR,  
i wIlL NeVeR LeT YoU FaLl dOwN,  
yOu cAn TrUsT tHiS fUcKiN cLoWn."  
  
"tHANKS BRO, rEALLY GLAD THAT YOU WILL HELP,  
i CAN’T REMEMBER IF i’VE EVER FELT,  
tHIS PRIVILEGED AND APPRECIATED (tO HAVE SUCH A GOOD FRIEND),  
aFTER ALL THE TEARS THAT i'VE SHED (bUT NOW i’M ON THE MEND,)"  
  
"DoN'T yOu EveR WoRrY TaVbRo,  
I'M AlWaYs HeRe FoR yOu, YoU kNoW?  
I LoVe yOu mOrE ThAn YoU eVeR kNeW,  
wAxInG ReD ThRoUgH AnD ThRoUgH."  
  
Gamzee smiled at Tavros, who was completely brown in the face, before he realized he said that last part out loud and fear spread across his face. “ShIt..........”  
  
"uH,,,,,,,,,,, wELL,,,,, fUCK," Tavros panicked a little, "i DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE SERIOUS BEFORE,,, i DON’T KNOW IF YOU REMEMBER,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, i JUST DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING, aND YOU NEVER EVEN MENTIONED IT AGAIN,”  he felt a little light headed and leaned back into the pile to try to hide his embarassment. “gOD, i’M SORRY,,,, i SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING AT LEAST,”  
  
Gamzee had forgotten about that until Tavros just mentioned it. He had tried to put it in the back of his think pan once he realized Tavros and Vriska were a thing. There wasn’t much of a chance with her in the picture, especially since was pretty much scared shitless of her.  
  
"I'M MoThEr fUcKiN SoRrY TaVbRo. I GuEsS I JuSt fEeL LiKe lEtTiNg lOoSe mY MiNd wHeN We gEt oUr pOeTrY On. I wOuLdN’T oPeN uP a BaG oF jOkEs AbOuT SoMeThInG lIkE tHaT tHoUgH."  
  
Tavros had started to calm down a little. It was either Gamzee being completely serious for a change or possibly the sopor, but most likely both. He picked himself up from the pile and faced his flushed friend.  
  
“gAMZEE, yOU’VE BEEN MY BEST FUCKING BRO FOR YEARS,,, AND i,,, uH,,, wELL, i ALWAYS FELT PRETTY PALE FOR YOU,”  
The pained look on Gamzee’s face the second he said “pale”  felt like a joust through his blood pumper.  
“I mOtHeR uNdEr FuCkIn StAnD.”  
  
Tavros saw a twitch of anger from Gamzee, but it immediately turned back into sadness. He was really pitying Gamzee much more than usual. Nobody wants to see a sad clown, it’s just not right. Tavros got up enough courage to admit to Gamzee, “i’M WILLING TO, uH,,,,,,,,,,,,,, tRY SOMETHING REDDER THOUGH,” and no sooner were the words out of his mouth than a set of clown lips were on his.  
  
Gamzee’s makeup was smearing on Tavros’s face, but he didn’t care. To him, it was the miracle to end all miracles. As soon as Tavros reciprocated, he wrapped his arms around the other fearing that he would change his mind and leave.  
  
But Tavros didn’t change his mind. He enjoyed Gamzee’s grape flavoured lips, lightly sucking and licking them. But Gamzee was being incredibly gentle, likely concerned about scaring him away or maybe he felt like Tavros was a bit delicate. Tavros had none of this as he felt his self confidence roar and started to kiss Gamzee more forcefully. He nibbled Gamzee’s lip a bit and when the clown pulled away with a gasp for air, Tavros started on his neck and mumbled “oH, sORRY DID i TAKE YOUR bREATH AWAY?” eliciting a chuckle from the other. “MoThEr FuCkIn HiLaRiOuS tAvBrO.”    
  
Gamzee returned to Tavros’s mouth, but allowed the Page to take the lead. He had always hoped Tavros would be a good kisser, but didn’t expect him to succeed without coaxing. He really did take his breath away with his natural abilities.  
  
“iT’S NEVER ACTUALLY BEEN THIS NICE KISSING BEFORE,,,” Tavros quickly commented. “yOU DON’T BITE ME,,, oR KISS SO HARD IT BRUISES,,, tHIS IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN WITH,,,,,,,,,,,,,,” he paused and weakly said “vRISKA,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, fUCK,,,,,,”  
  
Gamzee looked incredibly jealous. “GrEaT. i KnEw It WaS MoThErFuCkIn ToO gOoD tO bE mOtHeRfUcKiN tRuE.”  
  
“sHE’LL KILL ME,” Tavros said with a sad realization.  
  
“NOT IF I FUCKIN KILL HER FIRST. she doesn’t even treat you motherfuckin right. SHE CAN’T EVEN FUCKIN LOVE YOU ANYWHERE NEAR AS MUCH AS I DO. i’ve always treated my bro fuckin right every day. SHE CAN FUCKIN DIE. you should be with me instead. YOU SHOULD FUCKIN BELONG TO ME.”  
  
Gamzee didn’t even realize what he said or how he was talking. Not until he realized that Tavros was shaking in fear, not at the potential danger of Vriska, but at him. There were tears welling up in his eyes and he backed away from Gamzee.  
  
“i,,,, i HAVE TO GO.” he tried to run out of the respiteblock, but tripped over his open bottle of Faygo and on to a few horns. He scrambled up dripping with pop, looked back to Gamzee, failing to suppress a sob.  He carefully absconded from the block to go hide out in his own.  
  
Gamzee slumped down on his floor, picked up his last tin of sopor pie and started eating it. He needed to calm down, and fast.“MaYbE tHeRe iS sOmEtHiNg WrOnG wItH mY tHiNk PaN.” Gamzee said to himself after he finished his last bite.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably end sometime around Equius/Nepeta's death. It may be part of a series that continues with the creation of Tavrissprite and the confusing adventures of Ghost Tavros and Ghost Vriska.


End file.
